gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The One: Making a Music Star
The One: Making a Music Star was a variety show similar to many other singing shows, but with a twist that contestants "live together in a fully functioning music academy", with their actions documented similar to Big Brother. Premise For the first time, viewers will have an exclusive vip pass to an intimate and dramatic look at a select group of up and coming singers who will learn what it really takes to be a recording star. These singers will be on camera 24/7, providing a real-life soap opera as they live and learn together. And behind the scenes, viewers will have access to all of the drama between the contestants including romance, rivalries and more. To prepare for their live performances, the contestants will train with an artist development team. This group of top-notch professionals will provide invaluable instruction in vocal coaching, choreography, image consulting, fitness training and more. The long hours of training, practices and rehearsals will lead up to a weekly live performance where the group of singers will perform a song within their genre. They will use all they have learned earlier in the week from the artist development team and face the immense pressures and anxieties of performing live in front of an audience. On every Tuesday performance show, the contestants sing live in front of America and a studio audience. Throughout the show, viewers will also get a first-hand look at the behind-the-scenes drama of the contestants as they live together and train with the artist development team. Immediately following the performance, America can vote for their favorite contestant by phoning in, text messaging or voting online at ABC.com. The outcome will be announced during a results show which will be televised the following evening, with one contestant being eliminated each week. Emotions will be high and drama is certain to ensue as the Experts and contestants get to save two of the bottom three from elimination. After ten weeks (and twenty episodes) the eventual winner will receive a recording contract with Interscope/Geffen/A&M Label Group, a leader in the music industry and home to such diverse talent like: The Black Eyed Peas, Mary J. Blige, Sheryl Crow, Eminem, Nelly Furtado, 50 Cent, Snoop Dogg, Gwen Stefani, Sting and U2. International Versions Countries that have previously aired their versions of The One: Making a Music Star include: *African Countries *Arab Maghreb *Arab World *Argentina *Belgium (both in French and Dutch language) *Brazil *Bulgaria *Canada (French-language only, the U.S. version has also aired on CBC) *Chile *Cyprus *East Africa *France *Georgia *Germany *Greece *Hungary *India *Italy *Kazakhstan *Mexico *Moldova *The Netherlands *Peru *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *Spain (Country that originated the program as Operación Triunfo ("Operation Triumph") *Sweden *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vietnam *West Africa *Western Balkans Inventor Based on the international show Star Academy or Operación Triunfo (Triumph Operation) by Toni Cruz, Josep Maria Mainat and Joan Ramon Mainat Rating Trivia This show was cancelled after just two episodes with no winner determined. Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Reality Category:Music Category:Variety Category:Foreign Formats Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Endemol Category:2007 premieres Category:2007 endings